List of group performances
The following is a description of the group performances on the French-Canadian reality singing competition Rechercher une étoile, as well as its junior counterpart. Rechercher une étoile (2007-11; 2015-) 'Season 1 (2007)' * Niveau 1 - "Reste fort" (original song) * Niveau 2 - "We're All in This Together" (High School Musical cast cover with lyrical changes) * Niveau 3 - "C'est ta chance" (Jean-Jacques Goldman cover) * Niveau 4 - "Tout dans le jeu" (Saloni Bux cover) * Niveau 5 - "Shine" (Luther Vandross cover) * Niveau 6 - "You Can't Stop the Beat" (2007 film adaptation of Hairspray) * Niveau 7 - "Don't Stop Me Now" (Queen cover) * Niveau 8 - "Je suis venu te dire que je m'en vais" (Serge Gainsbourg cover) * Niveau 9 - "En marchant" (Showgirls, Inc. cover) * Grand Finale - "Dîtes-moi" (Top 5 with Jean-André Ganio), "Reste fort" (all 13 contestants) 'Season 2 (2008)' * Niveau 1 - "Mon hymne" (original song) * Niveau 2 - "Strung Out" (Steve Perry cover) * Niveau 3 - "I Am What I Am" (George Hearn cover) * Niveau 4 - "I Can Hear Music" (The Ronettes cover) * Niveau 5 - "Ain't No Mountain High Enough" (Marvin Gaye and Tammi Terrell cover) * Niveau 6 - "Start of Something New" (Drew Seeley and Vanessa Hudgens cover) * Niveau 7 - "Fier d'être moi" (Saloni Bux cover) * Niveau 8 - "Écran argenté" (Maud Auger cover) * Niveau 9 - "Remonter le temps" (Jean-André Ganio cover) * Niveau 10 - "Ding-Dong! The Witch Is Dead" (The Wizard of Oz cast cover) * Niveau 11 - "Feuilles d'automne" (Corina Gaume cover) * Niveau 12 - "Je suis malade" (Serge Lama cover) * Niveau 13 - "Seasons of Love" (Rent cast cover) * Niveau 14 - "Get Outta My Dreams, Get into My Car" (Billy Ocean cover) * Grand Finale - "Connecté" (Top 6 with Maud Auger), "Mon hymne" (all 16 contestants) 'Season 3 (2009)' * Niveau 1 - "Intensifier" (original song) 'Season 4 (2010)' ??? 'Season 5 (2011)' ??? 'Season 6 (2015)' ??? 'Season 7 (2016)' ??? 'Season 8 (2017)' ??? 'Season 9 (2018)' ??? 'Season 10 (2019)' * Niveau 1 - "La musique est mon amour" * Niveau 2 - "Je suis malade" (Serge Lama cover) * Niveau 3 - "Human" (The Killers cover) * Niveau 4 - "Ain't No Mountain High Enough" (Marvin Gaye and Tammi Terrell cover) * Niveau 5 - "You've Got to Pick a Pocket or Two" (Oliver! cover) * Niveau 6 - "Hey Look Ma, I Made It" (Panic! at the Disco cover) * Niveau 7 - "Break This Down" (Descendants 3 cover) * Niveau 8 - "Bright Lights Bigger City" (CeeLo Green cover) * Niveau 9 - "Couldn't Be Better" (Kelly Clarkson cover) * Niveau 10 - "Ain't Nobody" (Rufus and Chaka Khan cover) * Niveau 11 - "The Cup of Life" (Ricky Martin cover) * Niveau 12 - "Don't Stop Me Now" (Queen cover) * Grand Finale - "Poupée de cire, poupée de son" (France Gall cover, Top 5 only), "La musique est mon amour" (all 16 contestants) Rechercher une étoile Junior (2019-) 'Season 1 (2019)' * Niveau 1 - "Partager la joie" (original song) * Niveau 2 - "This Is Me" (Keala Settle cover) * Niveau 3 - "Signed, Sealed, Delivered I'm Yours" (Stevie Wonder cover) * Niveau 4 - "Viva la Vida" (Coldplay cover) * Niveau 5 - "A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes" (Disney Channel Circle of Stars version) * Niveau 6 - "I'm Still Standing" (Elton John cover) * Niveau 7 - "Wobbly Whoopsy" (The Doodlebops cover) * Niveau 8 - "Some Kind of Wonderful" (Hi-5 cover) * Niveau 9 - "Spice Up Your Life" (Spice Girls cover) * Niveau 10 - "Couldn't Be Better" (Kelly Clarkson cover) * Niveau 11 - "Try Everything" (Shakira cover) * Niveau 12 - "L'oiseau et l'enfant" (Marie Myriam cover) * Grand Finale - "Indestructible" (EXILE cover, Top 5 only), "Partager la joie" (all 16 contestants) Category:Lists Category:Browse